Don't Trust Me
by k-faye
Summary: A SoulxMaka song fic,song 'Don't trust me' by 3OH!3, there is a little lemon/lime action going on so don't tell me that I didn't warn you :P enjoy...


AN: Alright, so this is some random little thing that I picked at random to put up. My other story 'When Love Strikes' is just taking me too long to write chapter sixteen. Soooo, I felt a bit bad for neglecting this wonderful site and picked this out of my computer file filled with random one shots and book notes. And I actually found one that was sort of decent so yep, here ya go… enjoy

DC: I do not own Soul Eater or the song "Don't trust me" By 3OH!3, yes very sad I know… DX

* * *

Don't Trust Me:

She sat there in front of him; her legs taunting. Soul licked his dry lips once more as his ruby eyes went up and down her perfectly sculpted body. She was a goddess, all in black.

He slowly placed one finger along her curves, running over the smooth velvety texture. Soft moans escaped her as he pressed on harder. He loved the way that he could get a reaction out of her so easily; she must be fond of him as well…

Goddess all in black…

_**Black dress with the tights underneath, **_

_**I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth,**_

Stein walked in from the back of the room flicking the butt of his cigarette on the ground; not bothering to stomp on it. The silver haired man smirked as he watched the two students from the door way. "So simple minded…"

Soul slowly lifted up her top and looked at the new creamy color that was now shown. Delicious, smooth, absolutely what he needed.

_**And she's an actress but she ain't got no need**_

_**She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east…**_

He smiled his toothy grin beside himself, this was such a heavenly bliss, he was going to torcher the fuck out of her; right here right now… Without a warning he smashed his fingers down into her creamy opening once more and proceeded to move his magical hands up and down.

Oh, the growling sounds that filled the room, it made him so, so… hungry... he licked his lips again and closed his eyes, taking in all the scents that were in the room.

_**T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks**_

_**While my tongue in on the inside of some other girl's teeth…**_

He had already done this with a few others, but right now, when he was in his dominating trance of leadership. He knew that this was the only girl worth controlling, the only girl worth controlling him…

_**You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef**_

_**That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him…**_

She was his, all his, no one dared. He could feel a tent forming in his pants; DAMN! This was the ONE! The only one that he could ever take again, he loved it, oh this girl mocking him for so long, was finally his, he owned her and she owned him, no one ever dare touch her! A deep moan formed in the back of Soul's throat as he pushed on her torso harder, harder, he must cause her to sweat with this joy!

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh **_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh **_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh **_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me…**_

This was getting too damn hot he was about to explode. This scents of joy this feeling of longing. What had he been missing over the years? It was like he was just now waking up for the first time. He slammed to fingers down on the same place, causing her to scream out louder. Which gave him the opening to scoot closer and grind almost completely on top of her.

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh **_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh **_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh **_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me…**_

Why hadn't they danced this dance before? Was he so blind to the possibilities that she opened up for him? She was the hottest thing he had ever laid eyes on; even her imperfections drove him wild. Whenever his fingertips lightly brushed a crossed her entrance she would let out soft moans in irritation; begging him to push a tad harder; which he did; on his own time that is…

_**X's on the back of your hands **_

_**Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands**_

_**And the set list, you stole off the stage**_

_**Has red and purple lipstick all over the page**_

He found her battle scares, dangerously intriguing. The small white marks only adding to his growing erection, they showed that she was tough… that she knew how to take a… rough beating…

_**B-b-bruises cover your arms**_

_**Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm**_

_**And the best is, no one knows who you are**_

_**Just another girl alone at the bar**_

There was nothing really special about her, she was kind of bland to say the least; well in appearance. She was so infatuating, so mind blowingly difficult to figure out what was making his head spin the way it did…

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh, ooh**_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

Maybe it was because she wasn't like most girls? Showing off with big flashing getups that caused them to look a bit like show offs. She was simple, both in body, mind, and the way her cries faded into the woodwork of the dark room. To him she was perfect, to his manhood she was the goddess in black G.I.B. Soul laughed slightly at his thoughts.

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh, ooh **_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Wont trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

He thrust his head back to the beat of her cries, she was about done. He would finish this off with the grand finally.

"SOUL!" Maka shouted out as he pumped into her small frame.

_**Shush girl, shut your lips**_

_**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**_

"SOUL! SOUL! SOUL!" The blonde's face was growing red.

_**I said shush girl, shut your lips**_

_**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**_

"AHHHHHHHH! SOUL!"

_**I said shush girl, shut your lips **_

_**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips**_

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

Soul could feel her coming to her braking point, his fingers cramping as he slowed down so that she wouldn't end so fast, but instantly he speed back up, this was it this is the whole reason, he wanted to hear his name once more…

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**_

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me**_

"DAMIT SOUL!" He smirked shivered as she shouted once more. "SOUL… MAKA CHOP!" And with that the white haired scythe fell from the piano bench and landed next to his meister's feet; holding the swollen bump that had formed on his head.

_**She wants to touch me, woo ooh**_

_**She wants to love me, woo ooh**_

"Soul you idiot I have been calling your name for five minutes now! Hey don't you ignore me!" Maka taped her foot next to his head, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ya, ya calm down, you know not to interrupt me when I am playing." The white haired weapon slowly got up and folded his arms a crossed his chest.

"Hump… well is it the one you want?" Maka asked looking over at the sleek black antic piano. Soul glimpsed around the small music store then gave a crooked smile.

"Yep, she's perfect, but you sure you want to spend the money you inherited from your grandma on a piano?" 

"Of course Soul, I want to get you something special for your birthday."

_**She'll never leave me woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh**_

"You're the coolest, you know that?"

"Hehehehe…" Maka blushed and smiled at her weapon's comment. Soul took a few steps towards the blonde and reached out for a hug; taking Maka off guard. Panic filled her green eyes and she pushed him away as hard as she could.

"Maka what the hell?" Soul shouted, stumbling backwards.

_**Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho**_

_**Wont trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me…**_

"S-sorry Soul, but you kind of have… well you have an erection and it would be awkward to hug you…" Soul looked down at his pants… so uncool…

* * *

Hahahahaha… I feel evil all so very evil! I don't know why but I just love that darn ending. It took me forever to think of something random and funny so that I could put this under humor as well. I am not by any means a pro at writing lemon or things kind of like lemon (in this case) this is just a little practice. So if you want to leave a flame then go right ahead, I will take every last word you say and use it to make the next one better… oh and kind reviews are always nice too :P… so yep review! XDD D


End file.
